Come Away With Me
by ChieffFlyinggEaglee
Summary: After years of trying to defeat Peter Pan, Captain Hook realizes that the only time he's ever come close was when the Darling's were in Neverland, so he sails for the Mainland to capture a girl in hopes that she can bring Pan to his knees. Will Skully be able to help the Captain with his plan, or will she fall for the charming boy who will never grow up? Peter/OC; Smee/Hook
1. Chapter 1

**I would just like to say that I do not own Peter Pan, or the characters within; only Skully.****  
**

Captain James Hook sat in his chair and thumped his hook against his desk which just added to the number of holes already scarring the surface. Smee stood outside with his ear pressed against the door. He could hear the thud of the hook point each time it made contact with the wooden surface and he flinched. After a few moments of silence, Smee knocked on the door and slowly cracked it open. The Captain looked over at his first mate and sighed.

"He's getting to be too much for me, Smee." He stood and paced the floor. "The only time I ever came close to that blasted Pan was when-" The Captain froze and his head shot up, his eyes locked with Smee's.

"Y-yes, Cap'n?" The short round man asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure what to think of the look in the Captain's eyes.

"We need to find another girl, Mister Smee. Another Wendy."

* * *

Skully sprawled on her bed and looked out at the stars. She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she could be anywhere else. The shouts from below were getting louder and louder until her mother burst into her room and slammed the door, locking it behind her.

"Your father needs some time by himself." Ursula told Skully, who just rolled her eyes and looked back out the window.

"We'll be fine just as soon as his withdrawals lessen. You know it's hard to quit smoking when you're not in the right frame of mind." Ursula walked over and sat down next to Skully. "I mean it, kiddo. It will all be fine."

Skully turned her head to her mother. "Sure it will." She stood and walked to the window. "Hey mom...can boats fly?"

Ursula snorted. "You know they can't, Skully. Why would you even ask that sort of question?"

"Maybe because there is one flying towards the house right now." Skully pointed out the window and when Ursula finally made her way over to look, the ship was already sliding a plank into the window.

Skully pushed her mother out of the way and ran to the other side of her bed to hide. She looked over the edge and watched a tall thin man wearing a red coat, tight pants and riding boots step into her bedroom. On his left hand was a silver hook and at his side a sword. He had black hair and a black mustache. Skully had to stifle a hysterical giggle.

"I know you're in here, girl. There is no use hiding!" James stalked over to Ursula and held her up my her throat. For a thin man, he was strong and he knew it. He grinned down at the woman and tickled her cheek with his hook. "I'll let her go if you come away with me."

Skully bit her lip and thought fast. _If I stay here, he'll kill her and take me anyway. If I go now, he'll just take me and hopefully leave her alive. C'mon, Skully. Don't be such a pussy. _Heaving a great sigh, Skully stood. She tried to calm her nerves, but she still trembled. "Let her go and take me, then."

"No, Skully! Don't do it!" Ursula shouted at her, but Hook just covered her mouth with his hand. He looked over at Skully and grinned because he knew she would give in if her mother was threatened. He shouted out an order and two heavily tattooed pirates jumped through the window to grab Skully. "You made the right choice, dovey." He told her and slapped Ursula with his good hand, knocking her out. When Skully made a noise, Hook looked at her and shrugged. "We can't have her trying to jump aboard to rescue you." Hook advanced towards Skully, who was still being held by the men "Come to think of it...we can't have you awake, either." He nodded towards one of the men and watched as he brought the barrel of his gun against the back of her head.

_That should keep her out for awhile._

* * *

Hook watched Skully and waited for her eyes to open. Her ebony hair fell across her forehead and over her shoulders in loose waves. The shirt she wore was a bright purple and had weird designs Hook had never seen before with the words 'Abandon All Ships'. Hook scoffed. He would never abandon his ship. Her black jeans were tight against her thighs and calves making Hook wonder how she got into them. The twentieth century was full of surprises to him, and he was more than willing to leave it behind for Neverland.

Skully could feel someone staring at her and she made a soft sleepy sound. Until she realized her head ached. "Why does my head hurt so much?" She whimpered and grabbed for the Advil on her nightstand that wasn't there. After patting the empty air for a minute, Skully opened her eyes and swore loudly. "So it wasn't a crazy dream, it really did happen." She mumbled.

"I have never known a lady to use such language." Hook said. "I have also never known one to pat at the air like a madman."

Skully narrowed her eyes and sat up slowly. "My head hurts. Do you have anything to make the pain stop? Like aspirin or something?" At the Captain's look of confusion, Skully swore again.

_How am I going to survive?_ She asked herself. _They don't have aspirin. They use candle light. Do they have showers? Running water? A TOILET?_

James watched Skully's expressions as she tried to come to terms with her situation. He knew it would be difficult for her to adapt, but it wasn't impossible, and he told her so. "I know the present accommodations aren't in the realm of your comfort, but it's all we have. I can have Smee bring you hot water to fill a bath. You will need to give me your clothes so you can receive new ones. You can't have any reminders of your world."

Skully looked at her wrists at her bracelets and shook her head. "No. My grandmother gave me these before she died. I can't give them up." She reached to her neck and grabbed her single chain with multiple pendants. "I can't part with this, either." She raised her eyes to look at Hook and set her jaw. "I won't, and that is that."

Captain Hook raised an eyebrow and nodded his head, figuring he could just take them off her person while she slept and he would throw them overboard once they made it to Neverland. "You will also need to dress like us and learn to talk like us."

Skully slapped her thigh and laughed out loud. "I'm seventeen years old. I don't think I can be conditioned. I doubt you can change my entire personality and practically brainwash me in however long it takes us to get to wherever we're going. Who do you think you are, Ivan Pavlov? Am I'm your slobbering dog?" When Hook did nothing but look at her, Skully sighed. "Alright, Captain. Do your worst."


	2. Chapter 2

Skully dropped down onto her cot and panted, sweat dripped down her forehead and into her eyes. Captain Hook looked down at her and shook his head.

"We only practiced fighting for an hour and you're already tired?"

Her eyes narrowed and she tried to sit up, but her arms were too weak to hold her. "I've never done anything like that before. And I swear that sword you gave me was the heaviest one." She closed her eyes and wished her heart would lower it's pace. She was afraid of having a heart attack.

"It's a cutlass." James told her and sighed, stalking out of his cabin. _How will the girl learn to fight at this rate? We only have another week before we reach Neverland._ And that was another problem. Skully still didn't know about their destination, and he needed her to play the most important role; bring Pan to his knees so he, Captain James T. Hook could kill him once and for all.

James turned at a groan and saw Skully emerging from the cabin. He watched her pick up her head and square her shoulders. "I'm ready for more."

* * *

"Advance towards me! Strike at me! Defend yourself! Watch your back! Strike! Retreat! Strike!" Hook shouted out commands as he and Skully went blade to blade. He had to admit her form was improving and she was getting more confident in her attacks.

Skully grinned as she struck Hooks cutlass with her own, the sound rang in her ears and sent chills up her spine. It was the most fun she'd ever had and she wished she had taken those fencing classes at her high school. "Cap'n, I think I'm gettin' the hang of it!" She shouted.

Hook grunted a response as he swung around and blocked her attack. After another minute of fight, Hook stopped her. "I think we've practiced enough for today. We should talk about something important." He led her over to the port side and had her sit on a barrel. "Skully," He began and paused, not sure how to continue.

"It's about why I'm here, isn't it?" She asked.

He nodded. "I need you to do something for me, Skully. I need you to help me best my foe." His eyes darkened. "I needed to find another girl to lower his guard." Hook's voice became raspy. "I needed another girl to trick him, so I can slay him once and for all."

Skully flinched at his words, but didn't back down. "Who, Cap'n?"

"Peter Pan."

"What did he do to you, Cap'n?" Skully bit the inside of her cheek. She wasn't sure if she could go through with helping the Captain kill someone; she could go to prison.

Hook raised his left arm. "He cut off my hand and fed it to a crocodile. He has terrorized me for years, but I can never get him. Oh, how I've tried." He looked at her. "I need your help."

Skully nodded slowly. She still wasn't sure, but she was becoming accustomed to her new way of life. She was a pirate now. Captain Hook's pirate. "Anything you say, Cap'n."

Hook grinned. "Thats what I wanted to hear."

* * *

"We will be docking at Pegleg Point. We'll let you off there. After that, it's fourty pases west to Blindman's Bluff. A hop, skip, and a jump across Crocodile Creek. Then North by Northeast until you reach Hangman's Tree."

"And then what?" Skully asked Smee. "What does the Cap'n want me to do then? Fight him?"

"Oh no, no, no, Miss Skully." Smee shook his head. "He wants you to join Pan and the Lost Boys. He wants you to become one of them and when Pan is at his weakest, lure him away and to us. The Cap'n will take care of the rest."

Skully's eyes widened. "But...I'm not that good with boys. I've never even had a boyfriend. How do you expect me to make this boy like me enough to let his guard down? And what will make him let me join his group?" She stood and started pacing the floor. "What if I fail the Captain? What will I do? Where will I go?" Skully ran her fingers through her hair and groaned as she pulled at the tangles.

Smee worried at his bottom lip. "Miss Skully, it will all go according to plan. You'll see. Pan never questions other kids. He is very trusting."

Skully sank back down on her cot. "I'm afraid, Mister Smee." She admitted. "I'm scared shitless."

"Don't let the Cap'n hear you talk like that, Miss. We've worked hard to teach you our ways." Smee patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Just be yourself, Miss. You'll see."

"Where are we even sailing to? No one has told me." Skully walked over to the port hole and tried looking out, but Smee held her back.

"Wait until the crow calls-"

"LAND HO!" A shout rang out.

Skully raced to the top deck and gasped. "It's so beautiful, it's breathtaking. What is this place called?"

"Neverland." Captain Hook answered. "The land where you never grow a second older. The land of Mermaids and Indians, Pixies and Pirates. A land lost in time." Hook put his hand on Skully's shoulder. "And your new home."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry my chapters are a little sort, I hope to be writing longer chapters now. Bare with me please.**

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this, Cap'n." Skully whispered as she watched Hook pack a bag for her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and if she didn't calm down soon she would start hyperventilating.

James' hands paused and he stopped packing with a pair of panties in his hand. "You can do it, Skully. It won't be that hard. Just bat your eyes at him and act like an innocent lass who doesn't know how to do anything. Just be soft. It will bring him to you more if he thinks he needs to care for you."

Skully chomped down on her lip and wrung her hands. "Aye, Cap'n."

"Just go to shore and follow the directions I gave you. You remember?" Hook grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Repeat the directions to me."

"Forty paces west to Blindman's Bluff then a hop, skip, and a jump across Crocodile Creek. After that it's North by Northeast until I reach Hangman's Tree. I know the directions, Sir." Skully rolled her eyes.

"And you have the compass I gave you?" He demanded.

Skully reached under her shirt and pulled out the silver compass James had given to her which he had put on a chain so she would never lose it. At his nod, Skully put the necklace back under her shirt and closed her eyes, breathing in deep.

Hook watched her collecting herself. He felt pride in her and in himself. And something more. Something he couldn't quite reach. The satisfaction of ending Peter Pan. Hook patted Skully's shoulder when she opened her eyes. "You're ready, lass."

Skully gulped. "Aye, Cap'n."

James watched Skully rowing away from his ship. He scanned the clouds and the shoreline, looking for any sign of Pan. If the boy saw Skully leaving his ship, his plan would unravel and he would never get his revenge. _She'll do great_. James thought to himself.

"Turn to port side and bring us around, Mr. Starkey!" He shouted. "We need to circle the island to let Pan know we're back!"

* * *

Skully rowed to the island and pulled her boat up on shore. After hiding it under some leaves, she pulled the compass out from under her shirt and found west. She looked back at the Jolly Roger and saw it retreating. She took a deep breath and started taking giant steps in the sand heading west. Once off the beach and into the jungle, Skully started to get apprehensive. She remembered hearing Smee and Hook talking about the savages and beasts that lived on Neverland. It made her skin crawl and she shivered a bit, but she kept walking and she kept checking her compass to make sure she was going in the right direction.

Once she made it to Blindman's Bluff, Skully breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. She was becoming drained from the fears that plagued her mind, but she willed herself to keep going. She turned east and walked a little ways until she made it to Crocodile Creek. Skully looked around for rocks that crossed the water, but found none. She then looked for vines that she might be able to swing across on. But no luck. Looking to the sky above the canopy to trees, Skully gave a silent prayer to a God she didn't believe in and stepped into the water.

She waded into the creek and made her way across with no problem, but when she looked down at her legs, she was covered with leeches. Skully shouted and started ripping them off her flesh, blood squirting and oozing down her legs. She moaned but kept moving, making her way north by north east. She wasn't sure how long it would take her to reach Pan's hideout, but she hoped it wouldn't be long because it was starting to get dark and her legs were still bleeding.

The light was fading faster and faster, and Skully started to panic. Her breathing became labored and the world started to spin. Just as she was about to fall to the ground, strong arms lifted her up. She looked at the handsome youthful face peering down at her and sighed.

"Am I dead? Are you an angel?"

The boy looked confused. "What's an angel? I'm Peter Pan."

Skully uttered a small "Oh," and fainted.

Peter looked at the girl and frowned. He wanted to know who she was and why she was out in the jungle so late at night. He carried her to the underground treebase and put her down on his bed. All the lost boys gathered around her and looked at Peter. "Is she our new mother?" One of them asked.

Peter shook his head. "I don't know who she is. But I'll find out."


	4. Chapter 4

Peter watched the girl sleep. She tossed and turned and made little mewing sounds. He had sent the Lost Boys off to capture the Indians, and he knew he would have to go turn them loose soon since it was the tribes turn to catch the boys.

"Mom..." She whimpered in her sleep.

Peter flew above the girl and peered at her face. He thought she was beautiful, even if her nose was a little small. But her hair was a pretty color and he remembered that hey eyes were really nice too. _But she's no Wendy_, his inner voice whispered. _She's more beautiful than Wendy_. Peter thought back as he looked at her. _Even covered with leech bites._

Skully opened her eyes slowly and screamed at the face hovering over hers. "Who are you and what are doing?! Where am I?!" She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. It was then she saw that he was sitting on the air. "How are you doing that?" She breathed.

"Flying?" Peter asked as he flew around the room. "Well...Faith and trust. And a little bit of pixie-dust." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm Peter Pan." He stood on the air and put his hands on his hips triumphantly and Skully giggled a little. "You're in my treebase. And I was watching you sleep."

"Peter Pan..." Skully muttered. "I saw you last night. You caught me in the jungle."

"What were you doing out there alone at night, anyway? There are beasts and cannibals and Indians."

"Native Americans." Skully automatically corrected him. Then a slight hysterical laugh escaped her mouth. "Native Neverlandians. I'm in Neverland now." At Peter's confused look she cleared her throat and began the script she had memorized before leaving the Jolly Roger. "My name is Skully. I was stolen from my room two nights ago by a horrible man with a flying pirate ship."

"Hook." Peter Pan's voice lowered and he snarled.

"Y-yes. Ca-" Skully coughed to stop herself from calling him Captain. "Hook kidnapped me and dropped me on the island to fend for myself. I think he did it as a sport. I think he wants to kill me. He stole me right out of my mother's arms and then he knocked her out."

"Your mother?" He asked.

"Yes. My mother." She watched as Peter looked as though he was trying to remember something long forgotten, so she sighed to get his attention again. "Is it only you here?" She asked.

"No. The Lost Boys live with me. They're my men."

"Are they boys or men?" Skully questioned and caused Peter to pause.

"Well...they look smaller than me. And they don't look like Hook; and neither do I. So boys. But they're better _men_ than Hook and his goons."

Skully's eyes widened. "Do you have any girls? Or all boys?"

Peter looked at the girl and narrowed his eyes. "We had a girl once." He told her. "But it didn't last more than an entire night. She hated it here."

"What was her name?" _Wendy_. Skully thought snidely. Cap'n Hook had told her about Wendy and how Tinkerbell, Peter's pixie, had been jealous of the girl and had given Hook the location of Peter's tree hideout so he would kill the girl. It was passed history. About sixty years into the past. Which always made skully pause. "Dude, how old are you?"

"Her name is Wendy Darling. And my name isn't 'Dude', it's Peter. Or Chief Flying Eagle."

Skully noticed that he ignored her age questions and smirked. "Well alright, Chief." She saw Peter bristle, but she didn't mind. "Can I join your fight against the pirates? I'm handy with a sword."

Pan flew around the room laughing. "A girl fight? With a sword? No way. Wouldn't you rather stay here and clean?" He laughed some more.

"I'll make you eat those words, Pan." She growled and jumped off the bed, tackling him to the floor. "I'll show you I'm good in a fight. And then you'll have to make a Lost Boy."

Peter looked into Skully's eyes which were just centimeters from his own and he saw the determination in them. Their breaths mingled and all of a sudden he could feel how soft She was on top of him. "What's your name?" He asked her quietly.

"Skully." She whispered back.

Peter grinned. "Well Skully, I know the perfect place for you visit."

* * *

Captain Hook watched the sky and saw Pan flying with Skully in his arms. They were headed north to Skull Rock and Hook's laugh could be heard all over the ship. The crew stopped what they were doing and looked at him oddly. "He's taking our dear Skully to Skull Rock, men!" They all joined in with is laughter and raised anchor to follow. "We'll be seeing you real soon, Pan." Hook said darkly.


	5. Chapter 5

Skully looked down at the water and saw the ship slowly trailing behind them. "Say, Chief," She spoke quickly so Pan wouldn't look around and accidentally see them. "Why can't I fly by myself? Didn't you say something about pixie dust to be able to fly? I haven't seen a pixie anywhere."

"Hook cut Tink's wings so she can't fly anymore." Peter growled. "She's at the tree. When we get back, I can sprinkle some on you and you can try to fly. For now, I'll carry you and it's not much further."

"Well where are we going, Chief?" Skully asked just as she spotted the giant skull shaped rock jutting out of the water. "Oh my." She breathed. "Is that what you wanted to show me?" She laughed heartily. "I like it. My name is Skully and you show me a skull shaped rock."

Peter smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He continued to look at her and then shook himself. "Would you like to meet some more of my friends?" He asked. "It's not too far from here, and you're not all that heavy."

Skully beamed. "Sure! I'd love to!" She scanned the ocean for any sign of the Jolly Roger, but couldn't see it anymore. _Where did you go? _She asked herself.

* * *

Hook paced the deck and was cursing loudly. "If that blasted crocodile would just leave me alone, we would have Pan right now." He stomped over to Smee and took the sabre from its sheath. "I'll just have to end the thing now. I don't see why we never did it before."

Smee held the Captain's wrist. "But Cap'n, shouldn't you use the pistol? That way you don't need to be too close and he won't be able to snatch you?"

Hook clapped Smee on the back. "Good thinking, Mister Smee!" He handed the cutlass over and went for his pistol. "I'm going to finish you once and for all, you wretched creature!"

* * *

"What was that?" Peter looked to the left at the water as they flew over the island, making their way to Mermaid Lagoon. "It sounded like a gunshot."

"I didn't hear anything." Skully gasped out. She tried to keep calm, but she had never been a good liar. "Maybe it was a seagull." She started to hum the lyrics to a song to delay Peter from hearing the second and third shots.

Peter flew down and landed on the rocks. "Here we are. Mermaid Lagoon." He placed Skully on her feet and flew over to the waterfall. "Girls! I'm here!" There was splashing and yelling from inside the waterfall and Skully stood her ground. She wasn't sure what awaited her, but if she went by what Peter said, she was looking to fight with a bunch of little girls.

"Oh Peter we just knew you couldn't stay away for long." One voice crooned.

"We've missed you so much, Peter." Cried another.

"Peter, would you mind doing that- Oh!" A girl with shock white hair and a shell bra swam out from behind the waterfall. "Who is she?" She demanded.

"He brought a girl with him?"

"Didn't he learn from last time?"

Girl after girl came swimming out until there was at least ten. They all had different coloured hair and they were all styled differently. One had starfish to cover herself, another had seaweed. And they were all drop dead beautiful. "Uh...Peter..." Skully mumbled. "Maybe we should leave."

"But he just got here." A redhead with shells pouted. "You should leave."

"I would if I could fly by myself." She snapped. "But I can't, so I kind of need him to take me back."

"Why don't you join us for a swim?" A girl with ice blue eyes and oil black hair purred and gripped Skully's ankle.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun!" The blonde shouted and swam over, her green tail flopped on the water."

"You're...you're..._mermaids_." Skully shouted. She tried pulling away from their grasp, but they were too strong. "You're _fucking mermaids_."

"Why else would it be called Mermaid Lagoon?" Asked a brunette with a purple tail that was laying on a rock combing her hair. "Did you think dragons lived here?"

"Do dragons-" A shot rang out and Skully turned her head. The Jolly Roger was making her way over and the mermaids all screamed and swam for the waterfall again.

Peter flew over to Skully and lifted her into his arms. "We need to go." He told her and darted between rocks and the cliff until he made it into the jungle.

"Was that him?" Skully asked breathlessly. _That was so close. Why did he fire? He could have had Pan._

"It was. Now lets get back to the treehouse and teach you how to fly."

* * *

Tinkerbell was sleeping when she felt like the world was crashing down around her. She opened her eyes in fear and tried to fly away, but her wings were gone. She fell to her knees and cried, but all Skully could hear was the ringing of bells.

"She so beautiful." Skully breathed. Tinkerbell was the size of Skully's middle finger with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. Her dress was green and looked like it was made from a leaf, along with her small shoes. There were more bell noises and Peter laughed. "What?"

"Tink says she's more beautiful than you." He chortled.

"I would have to agree with her." Skully sighed. "I could only dream of being beautiful."

Peter looked at Skully and raised an eyebrow. He saw a girl with big green eyes and ebony hair that cascaded to her waist in soft waves. Her chest was nice and full and her waist was curvy. She had nice shapely legs and small dainty feet. She was breathtaking, and she didn't even know it.

"Tink, we need some of your dust to give to Skully so she can fly by herself. We ran into Hook today and-" Peter was cut short by more bells. "Yeah, I know, Tink. We'll get him." He picked her up and walked over to Skully. "Okay, so only think happy thoughts." He instructed before shaking Tinkerbell over Skully's head. Gold dust went everywhere and Skully was so intent in trying to think of one single happy thought that she didn't notice when her feet left the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't think it's working, Peter." Skully laughed and shook her head. "I'm not even sure why I assumed it would work. People can't fly. And I am a people." She looked down and screamed. "Why am I in the air?! How is this possible?!"

Peter lifted into the air and let out a shout. "All you need if faith and trust." He took her hand into his and he saw her face turn a bright red. "Now let's go get the boys." He lead her out of the treehouse and over the jungle, and Skully's heart was soaring. There was a difference between being carried around Neverland and actually flying yourself. It was amazing. She did a pose like Superman and Peter laughed at her. "That's not how you fly, Skully. That's how you-" He was cut off by her scream as she started to freefall. Peter flew down and caught her, bringing her to a safe height again. "Fall." He finished.

"Thanks, Chief." She gasped. "I figured if Superman could fly like that, so could I."

"I don't know what a Superman is, but you can't fly like that. You'll fall and die." They flew West, in the direction of the Indian camp, and Peter let out a wild cry which was answered in minutes. "They've been captured. Are you ready to fight?" Peter's voice was full of excitement.

Skully paused. "Why would you be happy that Hook captured your men and the Indians?"

Peter stopped mid-descent. "Hook doesn't have them...it's a game the Lost Boys and the Indians play together. They capture each other."

Skully broke out laughing at that. "Why would they-" Her question was cut short as an arrow flew past her face. Her eyes went wide and she dropped down from the air too soon and landed on her arm. "What the fuck was that?!" Her eyes darted around the treeline, but she didn't see anything.

Peter was already on the hunt. "It was the Indians. They're planning on capturing us too. And if they do that, we'll never go free. Just follow my lead and it will be fine." He smiled over his shoulder at her and dove into the trees. Skully stayed where she was and held her arm close to her side. She tried to move it and whimpered. Looking down, she noticed that it was starting to bruise badly, and knowing there were no doctors in Neverland, panic started to set in.

"Uh, Peter?" Her voice got louder when he didn't respond. "Peter?! I think I broke my arm. It really hurts." There was a rustling next to her, and when she looked up, she stifled a scream. It was Hook.

"Cap'n, I think I broke my arm."

James looked down at her limb and sighed. "I see that. Make your way into the camp and tell the women there. They will mend your wounds." He patted her good shoulder. "Now, where is Pan?"

"He went in there looking for the Lost Boys. They were captured." Skully stood and collapsed to her knees again. "Uh...Cap'n...I think I sprained my ankle, too." She flushed crimson at how ridiculous she was. Nothing was going to plan.  
Hook shook his head. "The camp isn't more than ten feet from this spot. Move that way and you'll make it." He helped her stand. "Go. Now. I'll find Pan."

Skully slowly stood and hobbled off into the direction Hook had pointed. Deep down, she hoped he wouldn't find Peter just yet.

* * *

Peter made his way through the forest and captured seven Indians before noticing Skully wasn't with him. He shook his head and made his way back to the clearing where he had left her. We poked his head out of the bushes and froze. Skully was talking to Hook.

"Uh, Cap'n...I think I sprained my ankle, too."

Peter turned red with rage. _Cap'n_?

"The camp isn't more than ten feet from this spot. Move that way and you'll make it. Go. Now. I'll find Pan." Peter watched Skully move through the trees and a red rage boiled up inside from his core. She was working for Hook. Peter didn't know what this meant, or why, but he knew he had to put a stop to it. And soon.


End file.
